


it all started with chloroform and zombies

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2019 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also Reborn is both blood thirsty and thirsty, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not a zombie au tho, So is Verde, maybe????, zombies???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 1: Storm Day [Chloroform at 3 am|Pet/Shapeshifter AU]It wasn’t weird to wake up to Verde asking for chloroform at 3am. No, it definitely wasn’t because it wasn’t the first time.





	it all started with chloroform and zombies

It wasn’t weird to wake up to Verde asking for chloroform at 3am. No, it definitely wasn’t because it wasn’t the first time.

The first was when they were still snarling and snapping at each other out of spite—still are actually—every time they met when Verde called him out of nowhere, breathless, for chloroform. Which, Reborn definitely have. (Don’t question why he would have chloroform in his house. He’s a hitman, for god’s sake.) But he loved screwing with Verde just to see him bristle so he deliberately sounded unwilling.

“I’ve finished mine and it’s impossible to get any at this time and I need it _now_ , Reborn.”

“And why should I give it to you?” Reborn drawled, petting Leon who’s sound asleep on his lap, a smirk plastered on his face. Verde groaned out loud, which told a lot about how exhausted he was to the point of not snarking back. And about how done he was with Reborn’s antic. It had brought great satisfaction.

“I need it to bloody knock out this,” A loud thump that sounded like a kick was heard. “stupid,” Another thump. “useless thing out, you gremlin.” An enraged roar resonated, which intrigued Reborn. Interesting.

“Elaborate about this, ah, stupid, useless thing of yours.”

Another slam and an annoyed noise.

“A man-eating specimen.”

Reborn perked up, visibly brightened. “You mean a zombie.” “It is _not_ a zombie.” Another roar that sounded choked yet unrestrained.

“It _is_ a zombie.”

“It is  _not_.” A gunshot resonated and there was metal chewing sound. “ _Why the fuck are you eating the bullets you idiot_.” was said in Russian before Verde reverted back to Italian. “Reborn could you _please_  bring it over now?”

“Only if I get to kill it afterwards.” Verde just, sighed so loudly that it could probably be heard from Antarctica. “ _Fine_. Just hurry.”

And he hung up. Reborn wasn’t even the least offended (Okay maybe he was because he had put glue on the chloroform bottle out of sheer pettiness. It was funny how Verde’s hands were stuck to it) because zombies! Actual zombies! Reborn chuckled, picking up Leon and shook Leon awake much to the lizard’s ire. He smiled brightly at Leon. “Let’s go, we have a zombie to kill.”

(It wasn’t exactly a zombie. More of a mindless man-eating king kong monster with long, sharp canine and _disgusting_ drools. It was _fun_. Probably the most fun Reborn had for a long while.

Minus the fact that he and Verde had accidentally punched each other. In the face. With their lips. _Accidentally_.

Okay maybe they did make out and maybe it went very _hot_ and _heated_ but neither of them was willing to admit.)

Since then onwards, Verde would without any pattern or warning call him and ask for chloroform that had mysterious finished despite Reborn leaving a whole bottle full at his place. Not that Reborn was complaining.

But he definitely was at the moment, because for Merlin’s sake, if Verde called him one more time for chloroform despite already have one from the day before while he was thinking of a gift for the man’s birthday the next day, Reborn would _shoot_ him. With rubber bullets.

“ _Reborn—_ ”

“If its chloroform again, Verde, I _swear to god_ —”

A poorly hidden chuckle stopped Reborn from his rant because _holy shit, that was the first time Verde had laughed_! Or, as close to laughing it can get. “ _No, fortunately for you_.” Verde drawled almost seductively and for once, Reborn wondered if he had successfully taught Verde the ways of flirting or Verde had finally lost his marbles—well, more than what he had already lost. Probably both.

“ _Come over_.”

Reborn’s throat was parched as he calmed himself down. “… What’s in for me?”

“ _Hmn_ ,” Verde hummed and Reborn could practically _see_ the smug look on his face. “ _Everything._ ”

The message was loud and clear and Reborn had to take in a deep breathe. “No take backs.” He said and hung up before Verde’s full-blown laughter could be heard, grabbing his jacket and keys and left the house in haste.

Leon looked up from his small bed and shook his head at his owner. And to think that his owner was once the one who made others come running to him just to lick his legs. His owner was so whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> And so they did the do.
> 
> I intended to write longer but then I got very lazy so I gave up and there. 
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
